I'll never give up on the one I love
by Most Unlikely Angel
Summary: When Kish hurts Ichigo will she turn to another for comfort and perhaps romance?


Fan Fiction one shot Kishx Ichigo (Ichigo: 17, Kish: 19, Junsei: 19)

Disclaimer:I don't own Tokyo mew mew or any of it's characters. The only character I own is Junsei

Ichigo awoke with one massive headache; she was still reeling from what happened. Finally gathering herself, she looked around and realized that this wasn't her room and the comfortable bed that she laid on wasn't her own, she start to become afraid as she could not remember how she got there, she couldn't even remember what cause her now dulling headache. She decided to get up and have a look around to see if she could find an exit but before she could get off the bed she heard an unfamiliar male voice.

"I see you're up finally, are you okay?"

"Who are you, what do you want with me?" she replied

"Is that the thanks that you give to someone who helped you and gave you somewhere to rest?"

"So you put me here"

"Yes and I tended to all you wounds"

"Wounds?"

It was then as Ichigo tried to get up she felt pains all over her body and looked at herself seeing many bandages with blood traces seeping through and she realized that whatever happened to her, left her well injured, but no matter how hard she tried, her mind was too foggy to remember any details.

"Are you okay?" The voice enquired

"I don't answer mysterious voices, show yourself and I will answer you"

"Well I guess that nothing is wrong with your mouth and attitude"

The mysterious man walked into the room laughing slightly at Ichigo's boldness, He was Around Kish's height and looked a bit like him but with shoulder length light brown hair and a more muscular build. He wore a large blue coat that covered him completely but still his muscular build could be slightly noticed through the coat.

"What happened to you?" he asked her

"Well…..erm……well you see….I …..don't know"

"You don't know?"

"My mind feels so foggy and I can't think straight"

"Well then come outside with me, the fresh mountain air will help to clear you mind"

So he escorted her out side and sure enough he lived in a large mansion like home high in the mountains. Not another building could be seen, but the view was amazing. He lead her over to a large soft chair swing where they both sat and looked at the view, soft wind blowing pass them, it felt like heaven. He looked over to Ichigo and realized that she was deep in thought; he realized that she was still trying to remember anything about what happened to her. So he turned to her

"Are you sure you are alright, you seem troubled"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to space out like that, I just…" she started

"Can't remember?" He finished for her

"Yeah"

"Stop trying so hard and relax, enjoy the view and the serenity" he advised her

She nodded her head and that's exactly what she did, she relaxed and laid back on the chair swing as it gently swayed back and forth in the breeze. She felt like drifting to sleep. She then began seeing glimpses of what happened to her. Someone was yelling at her, she was upset and ran away and must have fallen somewhere. As she thought more on it, she started to remember more, it was Kish who had yelled at her, for what, she could not remember but it greatly hurt her and running away she had fallen down a flight of steps and everything become dark all around her. She started to cry. The man realizing this put his arm around her and held her to his chest to comfort her and sure enough it did, her cries began to lessen and she once again began to relax.

"Feel better?" He asked

"Thank you" Is all she could think to say

"Do you want to talk about it, I'm a great listener" he said

"I think I should" she admitted

So she began to tell him how she felt, what she remembered and all her problems in general and he just held on to her comfortingly and listened carefully to her. Strangely she didn't feel awkward at all, she felt comfortable in his arms. After all was said, there was silence. Then feeling much better, she began

"You know, I've been talking to you and revealing all these deep secrets of mine to you and I don't even know your name"

He laughed lightly to himself "True, My name is Junsei"

"Wow. That name sounds so perfect for you"

"Thanks. You know, you've told me your problems. How about telling me something on the brighter side of your life, favourite food, colour, hobbies, whatever you want"

"Sure"

So they continued to talk for hours it seemed to them and with each word they began to fall for one another, he was simply perfect and she was the refreshingly funny portion of life that he needed.

Unknowingly to them two golden eyes were paying close attention to what was going on. Yes, Kish was watching every moment of the conversation shared by Junsei and Ichigo and he was not too pleased. As he continued to watch he realized that if he didn't do something soon, he would lose Ichigo forever so he jumped from the tree he was hiding in and approached Junsei

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" an angered Kish started

"Kish!" A shocked Ichigo blurted out

Kish completely ignored Ichigo and continued to glare at Junsei

"Answer me you bastard!" Kish continued to yell

"I don't know what you mean" Junsei lied

"Liar! I told to help her and bandage her and calm her down, not to flirt with her!" Kish continued to yell

"Is that true? Junsei?" Ichigo asked softly

"Yes but that's before I realize how addictive you were, your perky attitude and fun vision of life, I guess I fell for you" Junsei replied

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Kish cried out

"No, you shut up" Ichigo rose from the chair swing and gradually raised her voice

"He listened to me and was there for me when I needed someone, all you can do is YELL AT ME AND HURT ME SO YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING!" she continued

"Ichigo" Kish whispered softly

"No!" She abruptly replied

Kish looked at her with pain in his eyes. He longed so much to have her love him as much as he loved her

"Ichigo please understand" Kish pleaded

"You need to understand that you need to leave me and Junsei in peace"

With that Junsei rose and they began walking inside when Kish cried out

"WAIT!"

Ichigo turned to him "What?"

"Please at least hear me out one last time" Kish pleaded

"Fine" She replied

They walked away from Junsei, and Kish looked into her eyes expecting to find some kind of emotion but instead found nothing but anger so he began

"Ichigo you must understand I only asked him to help you because I knew you would be angry with me and I only wanted you to feel better, I hate seeing you hurt"

"You say you hate seeing me hurt yet you were the one who hurt me the most" she replied

Kish cringed at that line as he hated himself for ever hurting Ichigo and would take it back in an instant

"I never meant to, I'm sorry, I will do anything to make it up to you"

"I'm sorry but I don't need you now"

Kish was stunned, there was silence for a few moments where they just stared at each other until Ichigo finally broke the silence

"Why don't you give up?" She asked

"I will never give up on the one I love" He stated with as much love as he could muster

Ichigo's eyes shot open wide but she turned around and walked over to Junsei. As they walked into the house, Ichigo stopped Junsei and looked up to him. Realizing that something was wrong he asked her

"Something wrong?"

"I'm sorry" she looked at him with sad eyes

Knowing what she was talking about he said "I understand, go ahead"

With that she walked away from Junsei and walked up to Kish with the same angry face on. When she arrived in front of him, he looked at her and she said

"You know, you're and idiot"

With that she jumped into his arms and hugged him with all the life in her. Now extremely happy, Kish spun her around and hugged her with all his heart He didn't want to let go. He put her down, looked into her eyes and found what he wanted to see all along, love. He slowly got closer to her until their lips touched and they shared a sweet but passionate kiss that revealed all the love they had for one another. This moment could last forever.

Review please


End file.
